The History of a Rat
by trycee
Summary: Krychek is dead but that doesn't stop him from relaying messages to Mulder. Present day: Mulder and Scully's bedroom.


**The History of A Rat**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Mulder and Scully's bedroom pre-2012, Krychek needs to tell his side of the story even in death.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it's written for fun not profit.**

_ Now that I'm dead Mulder...I think I need to speak... I realize that you'll just think it was a dream...but I need to say this. If you or Scully wake up, you may be able to see me...You saw me a few times before...so I don't doubt your ability to see me now. If not you'll think it was just a strange dream. _(Krychek paused) _You never were that smart, Mulder though you thought you were...You never quite knew the full truth but now I'm ready to tell you...I'm ready to tell it all...after all...there isn't anyone else who can see me or hear me, but you...and though I may be dead, I want you to listen to how I lived my life, .its more than what you think...To you I was just a Rat-Boy, a cold-hearted killer who'd switch allegiance at the drop of a hat if it benefited him but I was more than that...This time, Mulder...You're gonna listen to my story..._

_You never even knew that my real name wasn't Alex Krychek! You thought you knew so much-_(Krychek huffed)_ but I was given that name by that evil son of a bitch CGB when I was recruited to be one of his henchmen. You thought I was a fresh faced new Agent when we first met, a green-horn but I was well-established both here and in Russia, Mulder...Little did you know...You see...I was born Alik Arntizen in Moscow, Mulder... I was born to Pavel and Sonja Arntzen. My father worked for the KGB headquarters at Lubyanka. My parents were low level Russian spies.__ You didn't know that, did you Mulder...You were always so damn smug! My parents and I were sent as Sleepers to pose as the Patrov Family when I was nine years old, newly arrived immigrants to the United States. My identity became Alex Patrov and we moved to Brighton Beach, New York, which has a large community of native Russian speakers. I grew up speaking Russian daily even in Brighton which was the plan, that was always the plan, to make sure I remained fluent. (Krychek paused to look down at Mulder). When I was 17, right after high school my parents sent me back to live with 'relatives' in Russia, but I was actually being trained in Lubyanka, trained to infiltrate the government as a double agent, sent back to secure secrets. So when I came back at 21, I enlisted into the U.S. Army. I immediately succeeded and was recruited into the CIA in Langley, Virginia. The fact that I spoke fluent Russian helped me get plugged in wherever I was needed as a spy. I was a fresh faced young man, clean-cut and so I could blend in pretty well no matter where I went. I was on the fast track when CGB noticed me, he thought he could use me...and so he did. Alex Patrov was declared dead and I became a Ghost, with no history other than one he would give me. When my parents were told that I had died, they packed up and moved back to Russia. Soon after their returned they were executed..._(Krychek looked down at Mulder asleep peacefully in the bed next to Scully)_- That's what happens to spies when they're usefulness has expired. _

_ My father taught me that I had two loyalties: Loyalty to Self First and Country Second and so when CGB made me a 'Ghost', he renamed me Alex Krychek-_(Krychek shook his head)_-Krysa in Russian means Rat. That's the name he stuck me with! _(Krychek smirked)_. Anyway, I was eventually assigned to you...They'd broken up the X-Files and he needed to determine whether you were a threat or not. I saw that Scully was mainly the problem, her work allowed you to gain access and she was loyal to you-_(Krychek looked down over Scully asleep with Mulder's arm wrapped protectively around her waist)._ Honestly, I thought they'd just kill her or you. I despised you both immediately, you were in my way, as I saw it and what I wanted more than anything was to eliminate you... I hadn't killed anyone prior to that and I was itching too. I wanted my first kill to be you or Scully. I didn't get to kill either of you but I did get my first kill because of you though, Mulder...Anyway, I told the Consortium that Scully was a threat, she supported you and was your main ally and together you both were unstoppable. She could validate your work in ways no one else could and if it were my choice back then, Mulder, I would've just killed you. But instead they inserted you into the Duane Barry case...that was all our doing...We guided him and led him right to Scully. He said he was waiting on travel plans, he was waiting on us. When we took her, I hoped that they'd just kill her but they figured she was young and beautiful and they could harvest her ova for the program. They did get part of their wish, you fell apart like I've never seen you...You lost it all because you were in love with her and she was in love with you but you both were too stupid to realize it. Like I said, if it were up to me, they would've buried you both long before..._

_ My first kill came with that Tram Operator...yeah but he wouldn't be my last. When I told CGB I thought I had the right to know what happened to Scully after what he had me do, he told me that I had to follow orders only. I knew then that we would one day butt heads and I would do my best to kill the bastard first, unfortunately I didn't succeed. But that kill and my poisoning of Duane Barry shot me straight up to the top as one of his henchmen. Not only did I prove myself as a spy but I could kill without conscience._

_I knew you didn't trust me as your partner...I wanted to just kill you Mulder but little did I know that the bastard was actually protecting you...It was awhile before I found out why. He returned your precious little Scully to you hoping that seeing her death would break you but she didn't die and it only made you more determined. We surveyed you all the time. We had you on camera from every drool you ever made to every beat-off session you ever had on that fuckin couch. We saw it all...and we knew you were calling her name when you did. We knew we could use her again if we needed too. It didn't take long..._

_CGB grew tired of your meddling along with the Consortium. He wanted to frame you for your father's death...he wanted you to act irrational so you could easily be blamed for Bill Mulder's death...but Scully found the tank full of gas we were pumping into your apartment. I was the one that killed your father or rather Bill Mulder...I did it just as I killed her sister. We wanted to wound you...to stop you from getting too close but you were so fucking persistent... Every time we turned around there you both were...You were beginning to become costly. I was ordered to kill Scully, but I fucked up and shot the wrong person, her sister Melissa. The plan was to shoot Scully to eliminate her out of your life and drop the gun and leave. _(Krychek again looked over to Scully)_. That's when CGB decided to turn on me and try and have me killed, to have me blown up in that car but I fled...See I had connections in Russia, of course, and so I disappeared for awhile...until our paths crossed again. There you were in Japan of all places...You could crawl through a fuckin hole in a damn rock, you know that, Mulder?_

_I guess you thought you were a big bad man catching me there and kicking my ass but little did you know that the virus had jumped into me...You didn't know that...did you? There's oh so much you didn't know...I brought the black oil back into a missile silo in North Dakota; taking it back to a space ship where the black oil poured out of me into the ship. Once it left me I returned to myself and found that I was locked in that missile bay where I stayed for over a day until a bunch of rednecks found me in there. Come to find out they were Home-Grown terrorists and so I played them so well...I started working with them to keep underground, I had to stay underground. But I tipped you off and led you to them, Mulder...Do you remember how you paid me back? You left me in that damn car while you were talking with Marita for hours. I knew you didn't sleep with her, Marita was mine and she had your conversation recorded...but then you took me with you to Russia __right into my own back yard, Mulder, among my fellow Comrades. It wasn't long before they recognized that I was one of them. It wasn't long before I was sitting around drinking vodka while you were still sitting in your own shit! But then you fucked up again and attacked me and I was forced to run and thanks to you, Mulder...I lost my arm. I lost my arm but it never stopped me. Self Preservation, Mulder! Always! And so I then went and visited one of my father's connections, Comrade Vassily Peskow who'd just returned from cleaning up a few little old ladies which led you to know what happened to Scully's ova. But Peskow, recognized me as Comrade Arntzen, just like my father. One phone call and I was set. I was working over that entire shit-hole prison in Tunguska! But I didn't want to spend my life working on the tests...so when we found the boy I knew it was my ticket back to the U.S. and a way to get back to what I wanted..._(Krychek turned to look at Scully)_-Never trust a woman...I know you think you know her...I know you have been together a long time and you have a damn child together...But you never really know them...no matter what they say or do..you don't know them...Don't ever forget that..._

_My relationship with Marita was supposed to be about sex only...but that wasn't exactly true but its dangerous in our game to develop feelings for someone else...We had the same goals...We were both CGB's henchmen...but she knew I was a double agent...she knew it but she didn't betray me at first...no she used me one last time and then took the boy. That was a grave mistake on her part because without the vaccine, the boy was useless and she became infected...that was my payback for her betraying me...I came to your apartment Mulder to tell you to get that stick up outta your ass and realize that there was a war going on...I came to you Mulder because despite our past histories together, I was beginning to realize the truth. I'd still cut you down given the chance but I was starting to see the whole picture and I knew the truth and once you know the truth, there's no going back. The world is no longer safe or happy...it's only to be dreaded. So I turned my attention to targeting Skinner...I knew if I used the Nano technology against him, he'd have no choice but to do what I wanted him too and once I controlled your boss, I controlled you...Well, CGB, the son of bitch had me thrown into prison in Tunisia, left to rot in an overcrowded cesspool until they needed me again...and it wasn't too long before they did.__ This time they needed my help..._

Mulder tightened his grip around Scully's waist as his eyes twitched. Krychek waited until he was sure Mulder had returned to deep slumber.

_ A lot had happened while I was gone...Just so you know, I had nothing to do with Scully's cancer or her cure...I had nothing to do with her child Emily either or the fact that she was left barren, I only knew that it happened...and who was behind it. I also found out that he 'd brought your ex back, Diana to lure you away from Scully, when that didn't happen, they decided to remove her once again, to take the most important thing in this world to you...the love of your life...Dana Scully._

Krychek stared over at them both, snuggled up against each other as if the past had never happened.

_After you got the vaccine, you returned more determined than ever and so what they did was to have your former wife take the X-Files away from you and put that little weasel half brother of yours Jeffrey in your place... See that's when I found out that the reason he'd protected you all this time was not because of your quest becoming a fucking crusade...no because you were his favorite son...the child with a woman he still loved even after her death. I didn't know the son-of-a-bitch had a heart but apparently he did when it came to your mother Teena and when it involved you and Samantha. Bringing Jefferey into the X-Files was obviously an attempt to give his legal son a position of authority but Jeffrey didn't have the balls for it. He was weak, very weak...He didn't realize that Great Men sacrificed and your father, CGB was a great man in his own right. I admired him for being such as bastard. He sent me to go with Jefferey on a job but Jefferey was useless...I ended up killing the alien bounty hunter myself. But when his mother Cassandra was killed by the rebel force, Jeffrey turned on your father, that decision cost him dearly. He shot Jefferey and experimented on him just as he did you...but worst, much, much worst because as you now know, Jeffrey was disfigured from his facial injury and so CGB did what any great man would do...he sacrificed another of his children for experimenting just as he did with your sister only much more cruel. _

_He killed Diana too, because she betrayed him...Never Put your faith in People, Mulder...Trust No One! That old ass son-of-a-bitch then took Scully on that little joy ride...the sick bastard liked her...Did you know that, Mulder? The sick bastard wanted to sleep with her and he knew if he could cause a rift between the two of you, that's all he needed to distract you...but nothing seemed to break you apart, not Diana.. not cancer, not anything...it seemed...but he wasn't through with either one of us yet..He was dying and I couldn't be happier...but he wanted me and Marita to continue with their work...that's when we came to all of you, Skinner, you and Scully. I did not know the ship would take you...that could've been both me and Marita had we gone to Oregon but they took you instead. We went back to that son-of-a-bitch and I threw him down the stairs. I thought that was the end of him. I admired him even as I attempted to kill him. _

_So when you and Scully decided to do IVF, we got back the stolen ova and we also had your sperm and so we attempted to create a greater child than Emily unbeknownst to you but we failed and that is why your IVF attempt failed so miserably. You were both exposed to the virus and so our manipulations in the lab had faltered. __ It wasn't at all surprising that you too became lovers, why it took you too so long I don;t know? Where you scared Mulder? You could've been with her the whole time, you dumb fuck! And yes we did monitor it all, we recorded it all. But we were shocked when two years later, Scully became pregnant. __There was a scramble on our end to find out exactly how because all of our attempts with her stolen ova had only created hybrids like Emily. They were all flawed because of their toxic green blood just like the Alien bounty hunters and just like Emily. _

_We were experimenting on the wombs of barren women. __We had tested quite a few barren abductees but we triggered them to ovulate __because of the chip in their necks__. These women to our horror gave birth to anomalies...either they were Aliens or the children were deformed. So we followed Scullys progress closely, her doctor was one of ours, and so we expected her to have the same abnomalities but to our surprised, there wasn't. She was pregnant with a normal child from what we gathered...By then you had returned to life...Only you would be that fucking lucky, Mulder, to return from the dead! Your return complicated things between your relationship with Scully but your return also complicate things for us as well..You were exposed to the black oil and survived and Scully's ova had been manipulated and harvested aggressively leaving her barren with only Branch DNA still present. So we weren't sure what your child would be...We didn't know if it would be another alien or if he would be what we were hoping to achieve, a perfect human hybrid. But what we found was that William was conceived naturally and without our interference. He was created because Scullys body somehow healed itself and she ovulated naturally that one time. Your child was a perfect union of the both of you but he was so much more.  
_

_When you lay in that hospital bed after coming back to life, I ordered Skinner to either kill you or your baby. Doggett, that ignorant bastard interfered and so I destroyed your vaccine guaranteeing that you would become a Super Soldier. Getting rid of you was all I had ever wanted. But that little incident with Doggett stopping Skinner from killing you and then chasing after me, caused Skinner and Scully to stumbled upon a cure for you, to stop you from becoming a Super Soldier like Billy Miles. You miraculously healed and became normal again. But being the royal stupid fuck-up that you are Mulder, you fucked up with Scully for quite some time. You thought Scully had moved on without you. No one even had a shot with Scully because of you, she only loved you. You were a fuckin Oxford graduated pretty boy but you could be such a dick sometimes, you know that Mulder? You treated her like shit at first. We watched everything, Mulder...We could see it all...We saw her tears and how you pulled back from her. But later you redeemed yourself and start acting like a fuckin man and stepped up to the plate._

_I was then pushed out of the Syndicate by the now superior Super Soldiers and the Aliens duplicates who were replacing people and forming a New Syndicate. That's when I decided to come to you...again, Mulder, Lucky for me I showed up when I did with Billy Miles chasing after a very pregnant Scully. I knew so much then, I knew that if you stayed alive, it would be the end of human kind...You had to die, Mulder...It was either you or your son. You then surprised me by entrusting me with Scully and your unborn child and let me tell you something, Mulder...I was very tempted to kill them both...but I knew as long as I had you, I could just kill you so I let her and Monica go without incident, plus I still wanted to know what this child would be._

_ Another thing is this, I could feel Billy Miles coming as I waited in Skinner's office just as you could read minds once, I knew that he was coming and I tried to leave Skinner there to die but he escaped...I told him to kill you Mulder...I told him to save the world by sacrificing your one life for all of humankind but instead he shot me between the eyes...It took a few seconds before my body realized that it was dead...It wasn't an easy transition...life to death but that 's also when I knew that _ _keeping you and Scully alive all this time was vital to man's survival. You and Scully had created the ultimate human...a perfect human child with no human frailties, who was extremely special, your son was perfect in every respect except one...he had Active Branch DNA or Alien DNA as well as human coming from the both of you. Unlike Gibson Praise, his Alien DNA was much more defined. That's what gave him the powers he possessed.  
_

_Your son,_ h_e is the key to it all Mulder. You wondered why the Super Soldiers left him alone? All cultures talk about the Star People, Mulder, I'm surprised you didn't realize this...They all talked about Star Children being raised for five years by their Human mothers and then the Alien fathers would return to take them back up into the heavens...I'm surprised you didn't think of this, I know you know the story...I heard you tell it to Scully one late night on your couch when we were watching you...The aliens left William alone because he was a newborn but once he is a certain age, they will come for him...He will be the right age by Dec. 21__st__, 2012. There is an Alien prophecy that your now dead father, CGB was aware of. One which seems to becoming true with you and Scully...with your son, William, Mulder...How CGB knew this, I don't know, perhaps the Aliens told him. But they believed that if you were to die, William will side with them in 2012 but that if you lived, Mulder...then you would _**_poison_**_ his mind and he would turn against them. That's why your life was threatened and why you had to leave Scully and the baby. The Super Soldiers tried to kill William. Those religious freaks though, they took him to protect him...but it was non-stop for Scully, did you know that? They came after her every chance they got...I felt sorry for her, but there's not much you can do on the other side when your dead.  
_

_The last straw for Scully was when she realized the extent of Williams powers and when your half brother Jeffery injected him with iron. Her decision to give him up without knowing his whereabouts was brilliant, it was...Little did she know that Williams powers have not fully gone away, that they will increase with intensity as time goes by...Little did she know that the date was set and that time was running out, when she sent him away..Little did she know that they are still searching for him if they don't already know where he is...but he's not old enough yet and its not time for colonization so they keep their distance...though the time is very, very near...They won't stop until they find him and either he will work with them to destroy you and everyone else or he will be the one to stop them. I'm sure you've wondered if you both will be there...You both are actually immune to the virus just as I was before Skinner killed me. You will be there...Its your destiny._

_Let me tell you something Mulder...Had I'd known what I know now I would've switched sides...I realize now in death that I was on the wrong side of the fight the entire time...That's why I appeared to you to aid in your escape in the top secret military facility until you were subsequently caught. I appeared to you in the cell, talking to you...telling you that you needed to run as soon as you got the opportunity...and I appeared to you so you would not endanger Marita's life. You could see X and myself in that court room, Mulder. You don't know it but I still help you at times... I was there when that evil son-of-a-bitch had his face seared off, I couldn't have been happier. I hope he's rotting in hell right now!_

_I want you to know, Mulder that you are not alone. You are both being protected by me, by the Gunmen, by all the people that you lost in your lives...they are all around you, waiting for the time you'll both need it. Enjoy what left of your lives while you can, Mulder...because as time slips by, the world is changing...they're conducting mass abductions in the final stages as we speak. They're replacing people with duplicates. They're preparing for their return and the fight for heaven and earth, Mulder all I can say to you from the other side is this...Stand up and fight! _

Mulder's eyes flew open as he looked around the room. He sat up on his hunches and peered into the darkness. Scully turned over to stare at him. "Mulder? What's wrong?"

"I...", he said, shaking his head. "I had the weirdest dream, Scully..."

"About what?", she said, sitting up so she could rub his back. "Mulder, what's wrong?"

Mulder leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "It was Krychek..."

"Krychek?", she said, cocking her head to the side.

"He was telling me his story...his life...and telling us to Stand and Fight!"

Scully huffed. "Okay, now you _know_ that was a dream, Mulder. He was telling you _his_ story?", she said with a yawn.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I guess so..."

"Had to be a dream," she said, pushing his shoulder down so he would lay back down. She then curled up to his chest. "Had to be."

"Yeah...it just seemed so real..."

"You once told me that 'A _dream_ is an answer to _a question_ we haven't yet learned how to ask.'"

"Yeah, I did," he said, rubbing her arms in lazy circles.

"Just get some sleep, Mulder...and maybe the reason you dreamed about Krychek will come to you...", she sighed.

"Okay," he said, squeezing her tightly before loosening his grip. "I love you..."

"I love you too," she said with a secondary yawn.

"Good night," he said, and closed his eyes tightly.

_K__rychek looked over to the corner of the bedroom where the Lone Gunmen were standing along with Mr. X and Deep Throat, watching the couple as they slept._

_"That's all for now," Deep throat said. "We'll keep working on them another day...Its implanted into his subconscious and it'll remain there until the time is right."_

_"Let's let them sleep in peace," Langley said._

_"I could use seeing Scully in her nightgown a little longer," Froehike smirked._

_"Come on, Guys...this is their private time...no intruding...", Byers said._

_"Let's go...", Mr. X said, taking one long look back. "Next time...it's my turn..."_

**The End**

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


End file.
